<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Printing Of One Copy by ineffablefool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268796">First Printing Of One Copy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool'>ineffablefool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses bingo fills series amazingly clever name TBD [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(he is fat and beautiful thank you and good day), Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Canon, absolutely zero angst, just gentle slightly-silly fluff, this is really just illegally Soft(TM)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is trying to read, but there is an extremely insistent distraction who has much snugglier ambitions. (Kisses Bingo fill: "cheek kisses")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses bingo fills series amazingly clever name TBD [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Kisses Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Printing Of One Copy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to the Soft Zone(TM)!  Would you like some asexual, fat-positive fluff?</p>
<p>This is a prompt fill for the <a href="https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/">Kisses Bingo game</a> currently going on on Tumblr.  It checks off the square <a href="https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/post/625201113073942528/second-bingo-call">cheek kisses</a>!  Aziraphale and Crowley just love each other so much, you guys.  So much.</p>
<p>I'm writing for the TV characterization, but I've decided that my written Aziraphale is visibly fat.  Tumblr and AO3 user Squeegeelicious has created <a href="https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for">this absolutely gorgeous artwork</a> for my first human AU <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816">If Not Now, When</a>, which should help you know what to visualize as you read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale is trying to read.</p>
<p>He is <i>trying</i> to read, and it’s a lovely day for it, to curl up in his comfortable chair with a well-loved volume and a mug of cocoa by his side.  It’s positively dreary outside, frequent gusts of wind spattering rain against the windows, which makes a delicious counterpoint to the coziness of the back room, the warm glow of the lamps.  All is contentment here.  All is well.</p>
<p>Excepting, of course, the fact that Aziraphale is trying to read, despite an extremely insistent distraction.</p>
<p>The distraction curls slender fingers into the lapel of his waistcoat, pulling into a new position across his lap.  When the distraction presses gentle lips under his ear, he has to go back an entire paragraph to reboard his train of thought.  Although the kiss is admittedly very pleasant.  So is the next one, a minute or so later, placed midway along his jaw; and then the next, somewhere on the wide roll of flesh under his chin.</p>
<p>Aziraphale is holding a book, but not reading it at all.  His eyes are locked with those of the distraction in his lap.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” he asks, in his most unwelcoming voice.  It’s the voice he reserves for customers who come in just before close, or before lunch, or really any time he is in a mood to close up, scheduled hours or no.  It’s for those with an eye on the books he definitely doesn’t want to sell: his greatest treasures.</p>
<p>Really, though, his greatest treasure is smiling up at him now.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” his very distracting treasure says, smile easing into a smirk.  “Have to tell me if you know this one.  Forbidden love, quest to save the world, gorgeous ethereal being.  Forget how it ends, though.  Think the cover was blue.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale is no longer trying to read.  The book is perhaps surprised to find itself appearing on his desk, ribbon bookmark already tucked into the appropriate page, but if so it is polite enough not to mention it.  Now that both of his hands are free, he can deal with his distraction in the appropriate way.</p>
<p>He pulls Crowley into his arms, against the soft cushion of his body.  “You know, I believe I <i>can</i> help you,” he says, “seeing as I’m <i>intimately</i> familiar with the volume in question.”  One of his hands twines through Crowley’s sunset hair.  “Though I’d say the character of the serpent is by far the most tempting.”</p>
<p>Crowley’s smirk is growing tender again.  “Yeah?  How’s it end?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale guides Crowley’s head gently down.  His lips find one exquisite cheek, brushing along the high angle of cheekbone before settling just beneath it.  The kiss lasts perhaps three seconds, delicate and chaste.</p>
<p>In those three seconds, Aziraphale so precisely calibrates the touch, the pressure of his closed lips on Crowley’s skin, so as to fully communicate everything he feels within both his human and his ethereal hearts.  He lets the kiss describe all the long centuries of growing affection, blooming into a devotion so deep that no force will ever uproot it.  It whispers of gratefulness for patience, and fulfillment of dreams long held close, and the joyous promise of many more kisses to come.</p>
<p>Then he adds one more peck.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how it ends,” Aziraphale says, answering Crowley’s question as though there had been no interruption at all.  “I suppose we’ll have to find out together.”</p>
<p>Curled up in Aziraphale’s comfortable lap, Crowley is silent for a time.  Perhaps he’s gathering his thoughts.  Perhaps he’s listening to the rain, still dancing against the windowpanes in the fading afternoon, past the glow of the lamps.  Perhaps it’s just that he’s content.</p>
<p>Aziraphale strokes his hand through Crowley’s hair and waits.</p>
<p>“My favorite story,” Crowley says at last.  His eyes meet Aziraphale’s again.  “Only copy in the world, I guess.  Glad you’ve got it in stock.”</p>
<p>The smile rises to Aziraphale’s face on its own.  “Oh, yes,” he replies, “although the cost is rather dear, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>Crowley hoists a questioning eyebrow, cool and unruffled.  If only he was wearing his sunglasses, he might have been able to hide the glimmer of expectation in his eyes.</p>
<p>“A faithful heart,” Aziraphale says.  “Arms that hold, that cherish.”  When he runs his hand through Crowley’s hair this time, he elicits a sweet little hum.  “Lips that are home to my name.”</p>
<p>“Angel,” Crowley sighs.</p>
<p>“Darling.”  Aziraphale kisses his forehead.  “Shall we read on and see what happens next?”</p>
<p>Crowley burrows deeper into their embrace, face hidden in the soft reaches of Aziraphale’s chest.</p>
<p>“Love to,” he answers, in a voice gone mumbled and slow.  “Big reading fan, me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!  If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I am frequently behind on answering, but that I always treasure every single one.  I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. </p>
<p>If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm <a href="https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com">ineffablefool</a> there, too.</p>
<p>I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored (<a href="https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people">and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr</a>)!  I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation).  Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: (<a href="https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for">beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious</a>) (<a href="https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna">speremint 1</a>) (<a href="https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my">speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU</a>) (<a href="https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how">dotstronaut</a>)  Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!</p>
<p>I hope you're having a fantastic day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>